Destiny in a Poem
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: This is based around a sonnet I wrote for an English class. Remus/OC. Can't really summerise it, just take a look.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the recogniseable charecters or places or words or anything.**

**AN: So, this is my first Harry Potter based fanfic upload, well it's Marauder Era, but still. The sonnet I actually did write, it was for an English class, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Enjoy.**

I walked into the great hall and spotted my two best friends, Erika (who everyone calls either Eri, or Rika) and Harley, who we just call Harley, or Harls. They were sat and Hufflepuff table (I'm in Gryffindor, Eri is in Slytherin and Harley is in Hufflepuff, we take turns sitting at each table) eating breakfast, seemingly deep in discussion. I went up to them and sat down across from them both, startling Eri. "You're both up early." I stated, picking up some toast and spreading jam on it. They never usually got up before me, sometimes Harls even missed breakfast all together. "Yeah, well we wanted to talk to you." Harley explained, and sighed. "Oh Merlin, what now?" I asked, exasperated. They never wanted to talk to me about something good, or even remotely happy. "For the past couple of weeks you've been really down, it's not like you." Eri told me, tilting her head sideways. "It's nothing, I've just been busy." I blatantly lied. "Yes, because busy people spend hours looking out of windows and sighing periodically." Harley said, with deep sarcasm. "You can tell us, Sam." I cringed at the memory of the weeks earlier.

_*Flashback*_

"_You can trust me, Remus. Whatever it is you're keeping from me, it can't be that bad. Even if it was, even if you admitted to mass murder I wouldn't tell anyone, I swear." I looked back at him, with what I hoped looked like pleading eyes._

"_I can't, Sam, I'm sorry, I just can't." With that he walked away, and I didn't follow, he didn't want me to._

_*_Present day*

"It's Remus, isn't it?" Once again I flinched, cursing inwardly at how his name affected me. "Yeah, alright. He just won't talk to me anymore, I don't know what happened! We were so close and then suddenly…nothing!" I burst out, being careful to keep my voice quiet as he was sat at Gryffindor table, not far away. I felt myself heat up, so I took several calming breaths before carrying on. "We were just talking, I asked him why he was always so conscious of everyone else, but he wouldn't tell me. I told him he could trust me, which he can, but he just apologised, saying he couldn't tell me, and then ran off." I wasn't very hungry any more, so I put the toast back on my plate and looked at all the patterns in the jam, which was about none.

The rest of the day was really quiet, filled with awkward silences. In Defence Against the Dark Arts, I got everything completely muddled up. Usually, Remus would help me, or explain things to me later on in the common room, but now I was just failing. That night I couldn't concentrate on my homework, although I don't understand why it's homework, technically we're still in school… Anyway, I couldn't concentrate, so I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep either, and so I stared out of the window, looking up at the almost, but not quite, full moon. The morning was horrid, I didn't want to go down to breakfast, in fact I didn't want to ever leave the dorm, but I had to, and so I did. Today we sat at Slytherin table, which (shockingly) the Slytherins didn't always approve of, but today they didn't bother us. "We've decided to help you." Harley said, looking happy with herself. "Yes, we also decided you should try to get him to like you again." "Gee, great idea, Rika, if only I'd thought of that!" I snapped, unnecessarily harshly. They ignored my outburst and carried on "You should write him a poem." I looked up at Harley. "What?" "A poem, you know, 'Shall I compare thee to a summers day?' I assume you know what a poem is." Harley explained, "That was a sonnet." Eri corrected her, I laughed- they were always doing that. "Well, then she should write a sonnet. I'm sure he would love it, it's very romantic." "Yes, because boys _love_ romance." I mocked, but still considered it. "You know what I mean, come on, it could work." "Fine, but you aren't allowed to help me at all." I told them, laughing. "Done." They said, simultaneously.

That night I sat on my bed, writing and scribbling out bits of a sonnet. I knew that you had to have ten syllables per line, fourteen lines in total, and the last two had to rhyme. It was a lot harder to write than I thought, and eventually I dropped off in mid thought, drifting into a dreamless sleep. I spent the next day coming up with lines and then preparing myself to speak to him; I would do it tomorrow, at sunset. Sunset is romantic, and so I chose that time. I was so anxious I could barely wait, every time I saw him walk past I took a sharp breath, tomorrow needed to come sooner.

I spent the night learning my sonnet in my head, picturing how it would be, everything was perfect. When I awoke, I smiled a bit, feeling the sunlight shine through the curtains around my bed. The whole day flew by, and before I knew it, it was dinner. I didn't have long left, and I explained my plan to Erika and Harley, who seemed to have great confidence in me, even though I wouldn't show them the poem. In was just about to go in search for him, when I caught a glimpse of him walking towards the castle doors.

"Remus!" I shouted, waving and walking over to him. "It's lucky I found you, I have something I need you to hear." He looked nervous and jumpy; in fact he didn't look well at all. "Umm… right now, Sam? I'm kind of in a hurry." My confidence was building, and so I said "Yes, right now. I wrote this for you, so you need to listen. See your eyes sparkle like pure amber;

Looking at your reflection in a pool;

Picturing our perfect ever-after;

Thinking about you, grinning like a fool.

Remember our first meeting on the train;

Laughing lightly about everything;

Perhaps I'll see you running through the rain;" I was only half way through when he cut me off. "Sorry, Samantha, I just _really_ have to go, but I'll find you another day!" he said, running off. "Tomorrow?" I yelled back, hoping he would say yes. "Probably not, I'm sorry Sam, really!" Then he disappeared out of sight. "Yeah, well sorry isn't always good enough." I muttered, running towards Gryffindor tower. When I reached it, I muttered the password and then ran up to my dorm, jumped onto my bed, closed the curtains, and cried. Not just like an 'ouch, I hurt my toe' sort of crying, I really sobbed, praying that God could just take me now.

The next morning I refused to get up, refused to move at all and still sobbed. McGonagall once came up to tell me that if I didn't get to lessons, I would have detention for a week, but it seems even she gave up, letting me lie in peace. Finally I ran out of tears to cry, but I still stayed in my bed, behind my curtains, like I was petrified. Lily Evans, who I knew briefly but wasn't best of friends with, brought me a sandwich with ham and cheese on it at some point- I forget when- and I thanked her, smiling momentarily. Then she left, like she understood that I didn't need to talk about it, so I slept.

I knew I had to go to lessons the next day, I couldn't push my luck. I got dressed ever so slowly to avoid having to go to breakfast and face people. I got to class when everyone else did and before they had a chance to interrogate me, Professor Binns arrived and continued his lecture on Egyptian pyramids. I took notes, staring at the page as though attempting to see through it. Next I had potions, which I was good at and just worked through, finishing just before the end of the lesson. Then it was lunch, which I was dreading. I wanted to just leave, to run away but the corridors were too crowded. I was walking as fast as I could when I felt someone grab my arm. My instincts took over and I grasped for my wand and turned to point it at the 'attacker'. When I turned around I saw Remus, who immediately shot up his hands, as if surrendering. "It's just me, Sam." He said, and I lowered my wand. The people in the corridor continued walking to wherever it was they were walking, and Remus lead me to somewhere less crowded and noisy.

I wouldn't look him in the eye at first, then he started to talk, and my head rose slowly upwards. "Sam, I know I've said I'm sorry a million times, but it still can't be enough. I keep running away with no explanation, and I figured you must hate my by now, but I just want to let you know that, if you don't still hate me, I'll tell." There was a moments pause before I replied. "You will?" "Yes, you're important to me, and so you're going to find out sooner, or too late. Just tell me one thing, tell me that you won't run." I was confused about the 'or too late' and that he was now telling ME not to run, but I just questioned softly. "What?" He sighed, it looked like he was finding this really hard to say. "Just, promise me you won't run, not immediately, you can leave after you've thought if you like, but don't run." I looked into his eyes and remembered the sonnet. "I promise, if you will let me read you my poem afterwards." "If you stay, I will." We smiled at eachother for a brief moment, and then he took a deep breath, scanned the area making sure no one was in earshot, and spoke softly. "I'm a werewolf, Sam." I stood for a moment, half in shock, half in denial, and then a thought hit me. So what if he was a werewolf, he has been all the time you've known him and you still love him. Woah, did I just think that I love him? I've never thought about love before, not REALLY, but come to think of it, I do love him. He seemed to mistake my silence, as he said "You can go now, I suppose, and if I truly can trust you, you won't tell anybody about this." I lifted his gaze from his feet to me. "Why would I want to leave? Knowing doesn't change anything, Remus, you're still you. I still love you." I bit my lip, thinking that last part had gone too far, but he smiled. "Really, you don't care?" "Not at all." I told him, grinning. "Well, you kept up your part, lets hear this poem then." I laughed a bit, it seemed childish now. "You don't have to listen to it." I said, embarrassed. "No, I want to." "Oh, alright, but don't laugh." I took out a piece of parchment and started to recite.

See your eyes sparkle like pure amber;

Looking at your reflection in a pool;

Picturing our perfect ever-after;

Thinking about you, grinning like a fool.

Remember our first meeting on the train;

Laughing lightly about everything;

Perhaps I'll see you running through the rain;

I see you smile; it makes me want to sing.

You say I will never understand you;

You say things that you have done are monstrous;

We're destined to be together, it's true;

Our silence; got people to sponsor us.

Now your coldness has me feeling confused;

Is our time together somehow refused?" I finished and took a deep breath, then let it out. Remus applauded, I giggle quietly. "That was beautiful, just like you." I grinned, "And that was extremely cliché, but thanks." "Just one thing though," he said, and I dropped my smile, "When did we do a sponsored silence?" I burst out laughing, and explained, during fits of laughter. "I couldn't think of anything that rhymed with monstrous." Which sent us into deeper fits of laughter.

Once we had calmed down, Remus looked into my eyes and I saw that amber sparkle. He leant forward slowly and gently placed his lips on mine, a sweet, intense, perfect first kiss. "How about some lunch, then?" he whispered. "Sure." We stood up and walked hand in hand to the great hall. Just before we went through the door he dipped his head down and said "Oh, by the way, I love you too."

This would be the perfect place to say "and everyone lived happily ever after", but that would be an understatement.

**AN: I got that last line from WriterCat, so yeah, that's not mine either :P What did you think though, any good? Leave a comment so I know what you think!**


End file.
